Songs for everybody
by Twitchy Tweekers
Summary: Colección de songfics en los que se narran desde historias de amor hasta situaciones del día a día en South Park.
1. Stuck with me

_Coyote Smith me dio la idea fantástica para realizar este fic. Se lo agradezco mucho 3 (corazón gay) Siento que tu idea se vea tan deformada, pero así es mi mente y así son mis habilidades como escritora xD. Gracias por todo._

_Al principio este iba a ser un fic normal, pero la situación me recordó tanto a una canción que decidí hacer un songfic. Así que como ya he hecho 46782038 songfics desde que llegué a Fanfiction (bueno, sólo dos) he realizado una especie de colección de diferentes parejas de South Park. Quizás, si esta idea tiene acogida podré hacer oneshots de las canciones que vosotros digáis :D. _

_El título brilla por su originalidad ¿a que sí xD? Gracias de nuevo a Coyote Smith (nunca me cansaré de dar las gracias) La canción es Stuck with me, de Green Day._

_(En realidad esto es más largo que el fic xD)_

**KENNY POV.**

Y esto comienza de nuevo, porque no podría fallar nunca. ¿Qué ha cambiado en mi vida? Nada. Sigo siendo el mismo perdedor que le ha arrastrado a la mierda. Todavía la recuerdo a ella y los tiempos que hemos pasado juntos. Pero supongo que no soy parte de su élite. Supongo que no somos de la misma clase. ¿Una chica como ella en los brazos de un chico como yo? No, es imposible.

¿La ves mientras contonea sus caderas detrás de un vestido de marca? ¿Hueles su perfume caro de agua de rosas? ¿Sientes sus manos delicadas recorriendo todo tu cuerpo? Espero que seas feliz con ella, Clyde, porque durará poco. Cuando dejes de regalarle zapatos, exactamente. A ella no le interesa tu amor. Bebe quiere a alguien que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Y tú no lo eres. Lamento desilusionarte, pero ahora te dolerá menos.

Ella busca a alguien de su élite.

Y no a mí.

Yo estoy bien sin ser su sirviente. Estoy bien sin ser parte de su clase social. Falté cuando en el colegio dieron la estructura de clases y colores y no me la sabía hasta que Bebe me la enseñó. Por desgracia, me la enseñó bastante bien.

_I'm not part of your elite  
>I'm just alright<br>Class structure waving colors  
>Bleeding from my throat<br>Not subservient to you I'm just alright  
>Down classed by the powers that be<br>Give me loss of hope_

Sé que estoy roto. Sé que nací en un hogar en el que no debería haber nacido. Sé qué mi pobreza impide que estemos juntos.

Me has enterrado vivo en mi tumba, querida Bebe. Me has empujado cuando estaba en el borde del precipicio, forzándome a caer. Me has destruido y has hecho que me rindiese para siempre. Bueno, ya sé que yo estoy mal.

Aunque todo parece bien si estás subido a un Ferrari.

Sé que soy el protagonista de un libro en blanco. Sé que debería haberme quedado en mi esquina. Sé que las ratas son las únicas que pueden estar conmigo.

Mientras caminas de la mano con tu nuevo novio, quizás su sonrisa te recuerde a las mía, quizás su forma de hacer el amor sea igual de placentera; pero sé que aunque yo no sea "recomendable" seguirás recordándome. ¿Logré derribar tus defensas, Bebe? No lo sé. No sé nada.

Sólo sé que soy un imbécil.

_Cast out... Buried in a hole  
>Struck down... forcing me to fall<br>Destroyed... giving up the fight  
>Well, I know I'm not alright<em>

Aunque tengo una pregunta que hacerte, mi querida Bebe: ¿Cuál sería mi precio si yo estuviese arreglado? ¿Si yo tuviese dinero, cuánto pagarías por mí?

¿Cuál es mi precio ahora, sin ser arreglado?

Tengo una idea, coge ese precio de mi dignidad. Es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, chupando mi dignidad hasta que se acabó. Es lo que harás siempre, sea yo o sea otro idiota que arrastres a tu lado en el infierno

_What's my price and will you pay it if it's alright?  
>Take it from my dignity<br>waste it until it's dead  
>Throw me back into the gutter<br>'Cause it's alright  
>Find another pleasure fucker<br>Drag them down to hell_

Ya sé que no estoy bien, Bebe. Pero tú tampoco lo estas.


	2. God Save The Queen

_¡Hola! Este fic será una especie de carta extraña, rara. Entre los personajes de South Park, hay dos concretamente que son el receptor y el emisor de la carta. ¡Adivinadlo! ¡El ganador se llevará un abrazo psicológico :D! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que estáis deseando ese regalo xD!_

_Aviso: Demasiadas palabrotas a una Reina metafórica, porque esta canción es la más conocida de los Sex Pistols: ¡God Save The Queen!_

* * *

><p>Querido gilipollas:<p>

Una pequeña pista, no hay futuro para ninguno de nosotros

Cartman sigue siendo el mismo gordo de mierda. Wendy sigue siendo la misma niña idiota y repelente. Kenny sigue siendo la misma puta. Kyle sigue siendo un imbécil. Stan sigue siendo un celoso gilipollas. Bebe sigue teniendo la misma moral inexistente. Red sigue siendo invisible. Butters sigue siendo jodidamente inocente. Craig sigue siendo el puto apático de siempre. Clyde sigue siendo un bebé llorica. Token sigue siendo el mismo rico idiota. Tweek sigue siendo el jodido desastre que ha sido siempre. Tú sigues siendo un hijo de puta.

¡No hay futuro para Cartman, no hay futuro para Wendy , no hay futuro para Kenny, no hay futuro para Kyle, no hay futuro para Stan, no hay futuro para Bebe, no hay futuro para Red, no hay futuro para Butters, no hay futuro para Butters, no hay futuro para Craig, no hay futuro para Clyde, no hay futuro para Token, no hay futuro para Tweek, no hay futuro para TI!

¡NO HAY FUTURO PARA NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS! ¡Y tú lo sabes!

Especialmente no hay futuro PARA TI. El régimen fascista te ha convertido en un C-A-B-R-Ó-N. ¡En una jodida BOMBA NUCLEAR!

_The Fascist Regime  
>They Made You A Moron<br>Potential H-bomb_

¡QUE DIOS SALVE A LA REINA!

Porque todos nuestros defectos le afectan. Porque todo lo que hacemos todos y cada uno de nosotros está mal. ¡Porque LA REINA NO ES UN JODIDO SER HUMANO!

Ella es perfecta, no como tú. Ella puede gobernar, no tú. Ella toma las decisiones, no tú. Ella controla tu vida, no tú.

Y por esto y mucho más tú y yo debemos rezar a Dios para que salve a nuestra Reina. Aunque no haya futuro en el sueño inglés.

_God Save The Queen  
>She Ain´t No Human Being<br>There Is No Future  
>In England´s Dreaming<em>

Ah, por cierto. Que no te engañen. Porque hay gente que no adora a la reina. Esa gente dice que no hay futuro. ¡Qué no hay futuro! ¿Y el turismo?

El turismo es dinero.

El turismo es futuro.

¡Inglaterra es lo que necesitas! ¡Por supuesto que hay futuro: PARA TODOS Y CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS, LOS DESAGRADECIDOS QUE NO QUEREMOS A LA REINA!

¡Aunque yo amo a la reina! ¡SÉ QUE NO HAY FUTURO PARA NADIE!

_Don´t Be Told What You Want  
>Don´t Be Told What You Need<br>There´s No Future, No Future  
>No Future For You<em>

Que no te engañen mis ropas negras, porque si te engañan eres tonto. Que no te engañen mis apariencias. Que no te engañen mis palabras.

Yo amo a mi Reina. Sé lo que digo, tío. La Reina es futuro, la Reina es igualdad, La Reina es dinero, La Reina es amor, La Reina es libertad, La Reina es amistad, La Reina es religión, La Reina es repartición de riqueza, La Reina es justicia, La Reina es valor, la Reina es educación, La Reina es salud. ¿No lo has cogido, tío? ¡LA REINA ES JODIDAMENTE TODO!

La Reina NO es nuestro amor sombrío y marchito. La Reina no se debería mezclar en asuntos de gente mala como nosotros.

¡Dios Salve a LA PUTA REINA!

_God Save The Queen  
>We Mean It Man<br>We Love Our Queen  
>God Saves<em>

La Reina era nuestro amor. Pero La Reina ya no es nuestro amor. Y tú lo sabes, porque eres tan JODIDAMENTE inteligente…

Pero de todas formas:

¡Que Dios salve a la Reina!¡La Reina no es lo que parece! ¡Porque los turistas son dinero que añadir al sueño fallido de Inglaterra!

¿Todavía no lo sabes, idiota? LA REINA ES BUENA. NOSOTROS, MALOS.

Tú eres bueno. Yo soy… imbécil- pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?.

_God Save The Queen  
>´cos Tourists Are Money<br>Our Figure´s Head  
>Is Not What She Seems<em>

Oh Dios, salva nuestro jodido amor. Oh Dios, salva nuestra puta historia. Oh Dios, sálvanos a nosotros. Yo seré la femenina princesa y el será mi apuesto caballero, Oh Dios, te lo prometo. Nos portaremos bien, no reivindicaremos nuestros derechos. Seremos unos conformistas de mierda que viven de lo que el gobierno dicen que vivan.

Oh Dios, por favor. ¡Te rezaré todos los días para volver con ese imbécil!

¡Oh Dios, salva a la Reina!

Todos nuestros pecados serán absueltos. Y no habrá más, porque la Reina, ella sigue ahí arriba.

_Oh God Save History  
>God Save Your Mad Parade<br>Oh Lord God Have Mercy  
>All Crimes Are Paid<em>

Oh Dios mío, ¿cuándo no haya futuro, habrá pecado? Por supuesto que no habrá pecado en el futuro porque no hay futuro. Tan fácil como eso.

¿No lo has cogido todavía?

SOMOS LAS FLORES DEL CUBO DE BASURA DE LA ESQUINA.

Somos el veneno en tu máquina humana.

Y nosotros, sí, nosotros, Reina, somos el futuro. Somos tu futuro. Somos el futuro inexistente.

_When There´s No Future  
>How Can There Be Sin<br>We´re The Flowers In The Dustbin  
>We´re The Poison In Your Human Machine<br>We´re The Future, Your Future_

**NO HAY FUTURO PARA NOSOTROS.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
